Obstinacion
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Yui ha logrado evitar que Ayato le chupe la sangre sin embargo se da cuenta que no es lo que en verdad queria, descubre que es una masoquista cuando descubre que quiere hacer que chupe su sangre y solo de ella, aunque se vuelva muy egoista quiere demostrarle de cualquier forma que le ama y que solo puede beber su sangre. De que son capaces para demostrar sus sentimientos? Lemon!


Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores

/.../: susurros

(...): fuera de dialogos acciones

*...*: pensamientos

**POV de Yui**

POV de Ayato

**POV de Yui.**

**Estaba caminando por los largos pasillos que parecen no tener fin, siempre me pasa algo, me encuentro con cualquiera de los hermano Kanato-kun, Raito-kun, Shu-san, Subaru-kun Reiji-kun, pero últimamente mi perseguidor es Ayato-kun y fue como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento pues apareció en segundos características de un buen vampiro.**

Ayato: he! Panqueque!

Yui: eh?

Ayato: vamos te enseñare algo genial!

Yui: Ayato-kun preferiría no…

Ayato: que con esos insolentes ojos?

**Me veía con esos ojos verdes que parecían buscar algo dentro de mí, sonreía de esa forma en la que el sabe. No me di cuenta de que se acercaba a mí hasta que sentí como me jalaba.**

Ayato: basta! Vamos para allá!

Yui: que es esto?

Ayato: es una maquina de tortura… te meteré aquí de acuerdo?

Yui: (con cara sorprendida) Ehh? Porque?

Ayato: (que la acorralo contra la pared) porque siempre llevas una cruz de plata… el máximo símbolo del sadismo

**Lamio mi cuello como cuando va a morderme y sentí su boca abrirse pero el dolor nunca **llego. Ayato: cuando veo tu cara de dolor y desesperación me excita pechos pequeños…

**En ese momento se me ocurrió una perfecta solución**

Yui: vamos muérdeme! Quieres sangre verdad? (Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)

**Se le veía confundido pero intento algo más.**

Ayato: eso crees veamos esto…

**Me tomo en sus brazos se sentó y a mi encima del. Comenzó a lamer mi cuello **

Yui: vamos no me hagas esperar! Tengo muchas ganas de que chupes mi sangre vamos!

**Brinque un poco sobre él y pude escuchar como por breves minutos Ayato-kun hizo una especie de gemido.**

Ayato: deja de hacer eso!

Yui: vamos! Bebe mi sangre es deliciosa no? Te gusta hacerlo no?

Ayato: olvídalo! No tengo ganas de hacer esto…

**No sentí sus colmillos succionarme la sangre, lo logre! Logre que el dejara de chupar mi sangre, por ahora fui a dormir ya descubriría cómo hacer para que todos dejen de hacerlo pero por ahora iré a dormir, tranquilamente. Al día siguiente estaba lista para desayunar, fui a cortar unas cuantas flores y después visite la pequeña capilla e hice la limpieza cuando menos me di cuenta ya había caído el anochecer, entre a la casa y me dispuse a ir a mi cuarto cuando en el sillón me encontré a Ayato-kun y muy decidida me acerque a él.**

Yui: Ayato-kun no quieres sangre por hoy?

Ayato: (que apenas abrió un ojo) tengo mucha pereza para hacerlo…vete

**Esas palabras me dieron un gran tirón en el corazón pero realmente no sé porque, y corrí hacia mi cuarto, pasaron 2 semanas y yo seguía pensando "Ayato-kun estará hambriento" "Tendrá sangre que pueda succionar" "Espero que Ayato-kun esté bien" y otro tipo como "¿y si esta bebiendo la sangre de alguien más?" cuando me di cuenta me encontraba en la puerta del cuarto de Ayato-kun y escuche una especie de gruñido femenino, después silencio. Me quede trabada pero cuando pude recobrar la consciencia seguí mi camino pero demasiado tarde pues Ayato-kun salía de su cuarto con una chica. Yo solo seguí mi camino pero fui interceptada por Raito-kun.**

Raito: Bitch-chan. Que haces por nuestros cuartos?

Yui: eh? Yo…

Raito: acaso querías divertirte Bitch-chan?

Yui: no es eso… solo caminaba por aquí y…

**Raito-kun se acerco a mí y tratando de escapar del tope contra la pared y él me encerró con sus brazos. **

Raito: hare que tu cuerpo me pida más y más! Quédate quieta no quiero hacerte daño Bitch-chan.

**Bajo la camisa del uniforme hasta mis hombros y acerco sus colmillos a mí, el hecho de saber que Ayato-kun tomo sangre de otra persona, me hizo sentir terrible pero no me explico porque, a pesar que este día no habían bebido nada no tenía fuerza para resistirme. Y mientras esperaba los colmillos nunca llegaron. **

Ayato: Raito! Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo?!

Raito: Ehh? Pero si me estaba divirtiendo. Nee Bitch-chan?

Ayato: no me importa tu diversión o no, te he dicho que no toques lo que me pertenece sin permiso!

¿?: No entiendo porque tanto alboroto por una simple cucaracha?

**Voltee hacia la mujer proveniente de aquel insulto y voltee a verla con ojos furiosos, pude notar que era vampiro al igual que los hermanos Sakamaki. **

Yui: cállate!

**Los tres se quedaron estáticos, aproveche para ir hacia esa mujer.**

Yui: no me importa si eres vampira o no! No tienes derecho de decirme así!

¿?: Como un simple insecto puede hablarme así!

Yui: deja de decirme insecto! Eres estúpida o qué?!

¿?: Cállate!

**Antes de poder reaccionar me dio una cachetada que me hizo perder el equilibrio y caí.**

¿?: Así es como los humanos deben estar, no eres más que una…

**Antes de que esa mujer terminara recibió una cachetada de Ayato-kun. Se puso frente a mí, yo solo me levante y me aleje de ese lugar. Yo no tenía nada que hacer con ellos ni con la nueva presa de Ayato-kun. Llegue a mi habitación y me cambie rápidamente no quería que me vieran sin embargo no funciono solo alcance a quitarme la blusa del uniforme pero me puse el saco encima pues alguien de pelo rojizo estaba atrás de mi.**

Yui: Raito-kun?

Ayato: desde cuando te ven en tu habitación?

Yui: todos se aparecen de pronto, no puedo adivinar quién es de todos.

Ayato: te hare que me recuerdes más! Y más!

**Seguía dándole la espalda pues solo llevaba el saco escolar. **

Yui: porque no vas con la señorita "soy mejor que cualquiera"

**Cuando dije eso Ayato-kun se echo a reír.**

Ayato: al parecer el que no te castigue te hace comportarte distinto. Estabas celosa panqueque?

Yui: no me importa, Ayato-kun podrías salir? Quiero cambiarme de ropa.

Ayato: no, si tanto quieres que te succione la sangre lo hare.

**Se acerco a mí, tomo una de mis muñecas y me tiro sobre la cama, se detuvo por un instante.**

Ayato: no llevas blusa!?

**Pude detectar un leve sonrojo en su rostro y sin querer admitirlo se veía tierno y dejando de lado su sadismo.**

Yui: estaba a punto de cambiarme...

**Trate de levantarme pero el tomo mi otra muñeca y me empujo más hacia la cama.**

Ayato: no importa, la ropa no te servirá para lo que quiero hacer…

Yui: eh? Ayato-kun? Que haces?

Ayato: cálmate panqueque te gustara…

**Antes de darme cuenta el empezó a lamer mi cuello, por lo que creí que querría beber mi sangre y lo detuve en seco.**

Yui: Ayato-kun si quieres sangre ve con la señorita amargada de afuera

**Desvié la mirada, mi cara estaba sonrojada pues creía que Ayato-kun iba a hacer "eso" conmigo. Como es posible el haber pensado eso…**

Ayato: Yui mírame…

**Voltee al instante pues no suele decirme por mi nombre, me veía tan fijamente su mirada me asustaba y me provocaba un escalofríos realmente placentero sin previo aviso tomo mi cara con una de sus frías y blancas manos.**

Ayato: sabes Yui, te juro no probar otra sangre más que la tuya, pero a cambio de esa condición quiero corroborar algo…

Yui: que es eso?

Ayato: saber si cuando haces "eso" con alguien que quieres se siente bien y si tu sangre toma otro sabor cuando dejas de ser virgen…

Yui: eh? Ayato-kun

**Comenzó a besar mi cuello, pero no como cuando va a chupar sangre sino con ternura, yo solo moví mis manos un poco y las guie a su pecho donde empecé a pasar mis manos levemente, Ayato mordió y lamio mi lóbulo de la oreja. Por lo que saque un leve gemido hecho una risita por lo bajo.**

Ayato: nunca te había oído gemir así… no te detengas y gime siempre así…

Yui: Ayato…-kun

**Continuo besando mi cuello y empezó a lamerlo al mismo tiempo, con su lengua dejo un recorrido de saliva hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos donde empezó a besar ese lugar por arriba de mi sostén, estruje su camisa por parte del pecho y comencé a gemir más fuertemente, el parecía divertirse con eso pero yo comenzaba a sentirme húmeda.**

**Ayato comenzó a desabrochar el saco escolar al mismo tiempo que bajó mi falda escolar quede con las piernas flexionadas debajo del semidesnuda.**

Ayato: panqueque…

**Sonreía de una forma tan diferente alejada de la locura, orgullo y supremacía, aun levantado movió sus manos que hasta ahora habían estados al lado de mis piernas y las llevo así el broche del sostén.**

Yui: Aya…to…-kun

Ayato: deja eso, dime Ayato y me alegro que se abroche por delante…

**Solté una sonrisa tanto de gracia así como de vergüenza pues nunca alguien me había dicho eso.**

**Antes de darme cuenta el estaba lamiendo mi pecho, hacia círculos en mis botoncitos mientras mis manos se aferraron más a su camisa, le daba atención tanto a mi pecho derecho así como al izquierdo usando su lengua, cuando decidió separarse tenia rastros de saliva en mi pecho. Se levanto y su mirada denotaba demasiado deseo.**

Yui: Ayato… quédate quieto nee?

Ayato: eh? Si claro… *viéndola desde arriba se ve hermosa y cuando sonríe igual, es excitante verla desde este À3333ngulo con sus labios semi abiertos y con un color rosado en sus mejillas*

**Cuando Ayato quedo encima de mi viéndome por arriba, comencé a desabrochar la camisa escolar, batalle un poco pero cuando logre hacerlo se la retire con todo y el saco escolar mal colocado dejando su blanquecino pecho destapado, me removí un poco logrando que Ayato se quitara de mi, el se sentó en la cabecera con el ceño fruncido.**

Ayato: Yui, no quieres hacerlo? *aunque puedo obligarla no quiero hacerlo, quiera que sea a voluntad de ella, pero temo que mi pregunta lleve un no por respuesta*

Yui: nh, no es eso pero, tu también debes sentir placer no?

Ayato: Ehh? Ahh

**Antes de que siguiera hablando comencé a besar su cuello y lamí solo un poco, baje hasta sus pezones y proseguí a lamberlos, me sentí satisfecha al oír leves gruñidos de placer por parte del pelirrojo, pero hoy sentía que no habría vuelta atrás y también quería que la persona a la que amo disfrutara de esto al máximo. Deje un recorrido de besos hasta su abdomen bajo donde llegue al pantalón desarreglado de este hermoso ojiverde, desabroche el cinturón, después de desatar la hebilla abrí la cremallera y baje un poco el pantalón llevando consigo el bóxer a la vez, cuando lo abrí no pude evitar sorprenderme de lo grande que era, un pensamiento terrorífico paso a través de mi, imaginándome que estaría partida en dos.**

**Su miembro estaba despierto, por lo que se le veía totalmente erecto, lo tome con mis manos y empecé a subir y bajar lentamente, volteaba a ver su rostro lleno de placer mientras se mordía para no soltar los quejidos, eso provoco que saliera un poco de su sangre al cortarse con uno de sus colmillos, mientras seguía masturbándolo subí hasta su oído.**

Yui: no te contengas Ayato, gime, grita one gaii… solo esta vez sí?

**Ayato aflojo el agarre de su colmillo al sentir mi lengua lamiendo el rastro de sangre que había salido de su boca.**

Yui: no soy como la señorita me creo mejor que nadie pero tu sangre es dulce Ayato

Ayato: sabes tu sangre es la más dulce que he probado… ahh, Ehh

**El empezó a gemir mas fuerte cuando baje hasta su miembro y comenzó a lamerlo de arriba abajo, me detenía y realizaba círculos en el, lo introduje por completo a mi boca aunque batalle para lograr meterlo todo. Así seguí por un buen rato hasta que la agitada voz de Ayato me detuvo.**

Ayato: Yui, bas…basta voy aaaahh…

**No lo escuche y solo seguí hasta que se corrió en mi boca, me levante para poder tragar toda su esencia, aunque me quedo un poco por la comisura de los labios que Ayato se encargo de quitarme con uno de sus dedos**

Ayato: basta de tenerte arriba…

Yui: demo…

**Ayato me callo con un beso pasando sus manos por mis caderas de manera deseosa, me deje hacer y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba debajo del desnudo pelirrojo.**

Ayato: es mejor verte desde abajo

**Comencé a pasar mis manos por su espalda y pecho desnudos, cuando el solo me veía lujuriosamente.**

**Esa vista me hizo proseguir y me aferre con las piernas hacia su cintura, rozando su miembro con mi intimidad aun cubierta.**

Ayato: Yu…i…ahh

**Sus gemidos me hacían ir más rápido, cuando se acerco al lóbulo de mi oreja lo lamio mientras susurro** /ya no aguanto más/ **sabía lo que esas palabras significaban y antes de darme cuenta el se removió un poco, ya estaba desplazando mis bragas rosadas a lo largo de mis piernas, me la quite de un tobillo mientras que con el otro la lancé por alguna parte de la habitación que en este momento no era mi prioridad.**

Ayato: relájate Yui, voy a entrar, tratare de controlarme…

**Me tense un poco al sentir la cabeza de su miembro en mi intimidad, pero al tensarme me moví provocando que entrara de un tiro en mi, sin delicadeza alguna, el se quedo quieto y sorprendida por lo que vi en su cara. Cuando sentí que esa intrusión ya era placentera me aferre a él fuertemente y empecé a dar leves vaivén para que se diera cuenta que podía seguir, se me hizo extraño el que no me haya penetrado fuertemente aunque se lo agradecía gratamente.**

**Las embestidas se iban haciendo más fuertes sentía su miembro entrando y saliendo de mi desplazando lujuria, quería saber si era su primera vez pero al menos para mí lo era. Yo gemía con cada toque que sentía sobre mi cuerpo mientras el gruñía incontrolablemente ambos gemíamos el nombre del otro, sentí que pronto llegaría y como si lo invocase sentí un liquido caliente dentro de mí, Ayato grito como yo y caímos rendidos mientras nuestras respiraciones aun se regulaban quede dormida no sin antes decir…**

Yui: TE AMO Ayato *porque a pesar de estar desnudos me siento tan caliente al lado del*

Toda la excitación provocada por esa sesión realmente fue genial y no esperaba que ella tomara la delantera. Para ser sinceros mi primera vez fue genial y también pude percatarme que también era la primera vez de ella pues sus paredes se sentían muy estrechas por lo que se volvía doloroso estar en un lugar así de atrapado y no pude evitar sorprenderme y sentí culpa de ver su expresión de dolor. Aun así seguí con ello, ver su cara sonrojada y su frente perlada de sudor a la vez que era brillante a la Luna, cuando terminamos la abrace aunque aun seguí dentro de ella y en este momento no tenía el deseo de salir.

Al quedarnos recostados ella se aferro un poco más a mi mientras susurro algo perfectamente audible

Yui: TE AMO Ayato

Antes de que se quedara dormida por completo yo también respondí.

Ayato: también TE AMO Yui y serás solo mía verdad?

Yui apenas pudo asentir y se entrego al mundo de los sueños con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Al poco rato yo hice lo mismo. No importaba el hecho de no haberle pedido formalmente el noviazgo yo se que ella podía entender que desde este momento ella seria mía para toda la eternidad y nadie iba a tocar algo que ore-sama amaba menos si se trata de mi querida humana-vampiresa. Pero no solo ella es mia sino que yo soy de ella, de esta tonta a la cual amo tanto.


End file.
